


Thievery

by writinwaters (Anithene)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff, Gen Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anithene/pseuds/writinwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't steal things just 'cause they're pretty, Yachiru."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thievery

“Why?” Yachiru asks.

“Because,” Kenpachi grouses.

She tilts her head, one finger in her mouth, quirking one pink eyebrow.

“Why because?” Kenpachi turns his head to glare at her. She sits on his shoulder as she usually does, fingers sticky with candy, pink hair tangled with it. It’s summer, and they’re on usual patrol in the east sector of the Seireitei.

“Because you just don’t, Yachiru.”

She frowns and makes a sound of discontent.

“Why can’t I steal Byakushi’s fish? They’re so pretty, Kenny!”

Kenpachi sighs mightily, taking her and holding her at arm’s length. Her brown eyes are large with curiosity.

“You can’t steal things just ‘cause they’re pretty, Yachiru. There’s lots of pretty things in the world, but they sometimes belong to other people.”

Yachiru frowns. “Okay, Kenny. I won’t steal Byakushi’s pretty fish anymore.”

Kenpachi smirks, wide enough to show all front teeth. “Steal his scarf instead. He’ll miss that more.”


End file.
